Une histoire de vacance
by AriaShirogane
Summary: Quand les chevaliers ont droit a des vacances mais ne savent pas tous ou aller .


**Titre** : Une histoire de vacance.  
**Anime** : Saint seiya The lost canvas.  
**type** : OS  
**couple** : Cardia/Degel et El Cid / Sisyphe.  
**Note** : les personnages ne sont pas a moi ! et cet OS est pour vous faire patienté avant la publication de ma fiction sur les spectres ! à bientôt !

La guerre saint allait bientôt commencer alors la divine Athéna décida dans sa plus grande bonté d'offrir a ses chevaliers des vacances bien mérité a la destination de leurs choix .  
Dans le huitième temple un affrontement verbal eu lieux , entre le bouillant et sadique scorpion et le calme et érudit verseau .  
Qui entre le voyage a la montage ou celui au tropique allait gagner ? Ce fut sans compter sur l'aide précieuse de Sisyphe qui décida qu'un voyage collectif pourrait faire du bien a chacun et permettrait d'agrandir l'amitié entre tous .  
Ce fut pas l'avis de tout le monde , notamment Albafica qui refusait catégoriquement l'idée.  
Mais mis a part lui les autres furent dans l'ensemble assez satisfait de l'idée brillante du sagittaire .  
Mais ou aller ? Toute les destinations ne pourraient aller a tout le monde donc que faire .  
- Tirer au sort .  
Tout le monde se retourna vers le charismatique et fier capricorne qui eu l'idée du siècle et celle-ci ravis Sisyphe , comme ça aucun chevalier se plaindra car le hasard aura fait la part des choses .  
Le capricorne pris un morceau de feuille qu'il coupa en 11 ( et non en 12 car Albafica ne faisait pas partie du lot ) puis un crayon qu'il donna a chacun pour qu'ils puissent y inscrire l'endroit ou ils souhaitent aller .

Shion : Jamir , son pays natal et celui de tout les atlantes.  
Rasgado alias Aldébaran : le japon , un pays qui a toujours eu le dont de le fasciner.  
Les gémeaux : …..absent pour le moment …..  
Manigoldo : Jamir aussi , car son maitre lui en avait souvent parler .  
Regulus : il veut pas partir d'ici .  
Asmita et Degel : La Russie , il fait froid la bas et les gens son majoritairement calme .  
Cardia et Sisyphe : un endroit chaud de préférence .  
El-cid : s'en fou totalement .  
Tout les papiers prirent place dans une petite boite et la mains agile du Verseau mélangea le tout et en ressortie un des morceaux , tout le monde resta attentif quand a la découverte de l'endroit des vacances .  
- Faite pas les bagages ont reste ici …  
Regulus sauta de joie en sachant que ce fut son papier qui fut choisie , les autres étaient un peu déçu mais bon des vacances restent des vacances , même si ont doit rester dans le sanctuaire .

Tout les chevaliers regagnèrent leurs maisons sauf Cardia et Degel qui restèrent dans le temple du scorpion comme avant le vote . le gardien de la huitième maison s'étira et s'adossa contre le mur.  
- Bon bah aucun de nous deux a gagnés !  
- Ce n'est pas plus mal….  
- Comment sa ?  
Le visage du chevalier des glaces prit une expression relativement triste , bien trop malheureuse pour le cœur fragile du scorpion .  
Il s'approcha de lui et pris son visage en coupe , posant son front chaud contre celui froid du verseau. Par la suite un doux baisé fut échangé .  
- Qu'est ce que tu as mon glaçon ?  
- Ce n'est rien …..  
- Tu sais très bien que je te lâcherais pas !  
- Je voulais profiter des vacances pour aller quelque part …. Rien que tout les deux ….. en amoureux .  
Cette révélation réchauffa encore plus le cœur du scorpion qui le serra dans ses bras . Lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille .  
La fin de la discutions se retrouva dans le lit conjugale ou les deux amants eurent bien le temps de déjà entamer leurs vacances en amoureux .

- Tu as vraiment eu une brillante idée El Cid !  
- Tonton …. Arrête de crier tout le monde risque de t'entendre .  
Le sagittaire ne voulait rien entendre mis a part encore la voix sombre et mystérieuse du chevalier a la lame tranchante.  
Depuis son arrivé au sanctuaire le Grec n'a eu cesse d'avoir de l'admiration pour ce jeune espagnol qui n'était partit de rien et qui a réussi sans difficulté à gravir les échelons de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Mais bientôt cette admiration se transforma en amour qui grandissait de jour en jour, sans pouvoir s'arrêter . Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance alors l'amitié de celui-ci lui suffisait amplement. Sans savoir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre coté du rideau.  
- Dis Roro tu vas faire quoi pendant nos vacances ?  
- M'entrainer .  
- je pourrais t'accompagner ?  
- Si tu veux .  
Il suivit le capricorne jusqu'à son temple devant l'air totalement désabusé de son neveu qu'il ne reconnaissait plus son oncle quand le chevalier de la dixième maison était proche de lui .  
Ce genre de situation était pour le Lion assez gênante car lui savait ….. il était le seul au courant des sentiments du capricorne vis-à-vis de son oncle , mais il ne lui dirait rien sans bien sur l'accord de la bête a corne .  
Peut-être qu'un jour ils liront dans les yeux de l'autre ce sentiment qui les animes.

* * *

Voila un petit OS qui se termine bien ! en ce moment je pousuit l'écriture d'un autre OS et du chapitre 3 partie A du " Tribunal de l'amour " .  
Merci pour les Review elle m'ont fais chaud au coeur et encore merci a mon papillon pour la correction ! :)


End file.
